The Story of Isabella Anne
by ValzBrownie
Summary: The story of a unique girl named Isabella Anne Bolton. Follow her as she tells you all the tough, but also good times she had to go through with the help of her parents; Gabriella and Troy Bolton. Troyella!  It is better than it sounds. TRUST ME! :D
1. The Beginning

**Hey Guys, I know right? A new story while I have other incomplete stories well, I am trying my best to complete them, now I have been super busy with the new school transition. And how sometimes I get stuck and feel completely stupid and scared that people think my stories are boring well, I'll try my best. This story is based on a real life of someone I know. In the end, I might reveal who it is but I hope you like it! :D**

**I do not own High School Musical (in my dreams only :P) **

**But I do own Isabella Anne Bolton and of course, the story **

**Sit back, relax and enjoy the story! **

**Hola! **

**My name is Isabella Anne and I am the daughter of Gabriella and Troy Bolton. I am now 15 years old and this is the story of my life of being 'different' from everybody else because of my disabilities. I will start from the beginning, 16 years ago, exactly when all the drama, tears of joy and sadness began. Not that I am complaining, I love my life, and I am totally grateful of everything I have. **

**Anyways, let just start the story shall we?**

**16 years ago….. 2011**

**Gabriella's POV **

I can't believe it, it have been already a year since I got married to the love of my life, Troy Alexander Bolton, and tonight is when we will be able to exchange gifts. I have no idea what Troy is going to give me, it is a surprise, I tried to find out many times, even tried being seductive to get it out of him but NOTHING! He kept his lips sealed. Oh well, I'll just see what it is tonight, I mean in 2 hours. Wow, I talk too much, hehe sorry. I better start getting ready …

1 hour and 30 minutes later….

**Nobody's POV**

"Ok, now I'm ready" she puts all of her make-up in the little bag and shoves them under the bathroom sink and walks out to put her shoes on. She was wearing a red dress that brought out her tan skin, with a belt right in the middle and it flowed down, the edge following her, and a black peep toe heels to match the belt. She let her hair down in shiny, soft waves because she knew Troy loved her hair like that. As she was putting on the heels there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" she slips one the last heel on the other foot as troy walks in wearing dark jeans, with a blue dress shirt and black dinner shoe.

"You ready Mrs. -" looking at her, up and down. "Wow" he chuckles and walks up to her "You look amazing Brie"

She blushes, even if she has known him for more than 5 years. "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself".

He grabs her hand and walks her to the front door of their house "Only for you". They walk out the door and troy locks the door and walk to the car.

"So where are we going?" she looks at him with a big smile of excitement.

He looks at her and laughs "Do you really think I am going to tell you" she pouts and looks at him with big puppy eyes. "Nope" shakes his head "Don't even try that, Now turn around" He gently spins her, making her back facing him and he puts a black blindfold on her tightly but too tight, just so she can't untie it by herself.

"You're not going to kidnap me are you?" trying to put a hint of scared in her tone.

"Why? You are already stuck with me" he starts to drive around their town and stops in front of their house again, but Gabriella doesn't know that and he helps her out and leads her out to their backyard.

"Please don't let go of me because if you let me fall or I will kill you" she press on his hand harder.

"Brie, chill. I am not going to let you fall, I am right here" they soon stop. "You ready?"

"Yess! Now come on, take of the thing off pplleeasse" she starts to whine, anxious to know what the surprise is.

He starts to untie it but still holds it in place. "Ok, in 3…3….2…1" he takes it away from her eyes.

She looks around "Oh...my ...God" the backyard has little dimmed lights hanging in the trees and candles all over the yard leaving a little space in the middle next to the tree with a blanket and a rose. And soft music coming out from troy's ihome next to the tree. "Troy, did you do this?"

He smiles and nods a little "Our friends helped me too. Now come on Mrs. Bolton" offers her his arm which she gladly accepts and helps her down onto the blanket.

"Troy, I-I can't believe you this for me" she starts to get emotional and tears fills her eyes.

"That's not al- Brie, are you ok? Don't cry" starts getting protective of his wife and rubs his thumb on her cheeks.

She laughs as a tear fall out her eyes "Don't worry, its happy tears. I am just really happy right now" she blinks a couple of times to push back the tears and wiped her cheek. He looks at her, admiring her beauty. **(Wow, I am cheesy :D) **and leans forwards and plants a soft kiss on her lips. He backs away a couple seconds later, smiling. Both of them start getting lost in each other's eyes, but a voice interrupts.

"Good Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Would you like something to drink?"

Gabriella recognizes that voice instantly and looks to her side and sees Chad wearing a dark dress pants with a white dress shirt and a bow tie. "Chad?"

Chad looks at her and winks.

"Yes please. We would like wine for the-

Gabriella quickly interrupts "Actually, I'll just have water, I am not really feeling good for wine today" she looks apologetically at troy.

"Oh, ok well, then A cup of water and coke for me then" he smiles at Chad and he nods and walks away to get their drink.

"Troy, you didn't have to do that. Just because I can't drink it, doesn't mean you don't too" she starts to feel bad.

"No it's fine, but are you ok? What are you feeling" he starts to get worried.

"I'm fine, I'm-"she really wants to tell him but then decides to wait. "I think it might just because the weather keeps changing and I'm getting a bit of a cold"

"Are you sure? You don't want to go to the doctors to check it out?"

"No! It's fine, it will go away. Don't worry"

He looks at her but then lets it go. Chad then comes back with their drink. "Your dinner will be out shortly"

"Thank you" Troy and Gabriella says at the same time. He just nods and walks away again.

Gabriella starts laughing and troy looks at her strangely. "What?"

"I just never saw Chad like this, wearing a tux and being all gentlemen"

"We should give the credit to Taylor, she sure has whipped Chad into shape" they both laugh again.

A couple minutes later their dinner is served. Spaghetti with chicken and alfredo sauce and slices of Italian bread on the side to go with the sauce. They eat and talk for the next hour, talking about their jobs, family, and their plans for the week. When they are finished, Chad comes and takes away their plates, and brings in chocolate covered strawberries. Troy is now leaning on the tree, with his arms around Gabriella, whose back is leaning on his chest.

"It's so beautiful tonight" Gabi mentions, gesturing to the night sky with the stars. "The stars are shining really bright tonight". Troy looks up and then back to her.

"Just like your eyes" he smiles as Gabriella turns her head to look at him.

"I am so lucky to have you" she kisses him, licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance and troy allows it and their tongue battle for love. Gabi turns around and sits on his lap, facing him, with her arms around his neck and raking her hand through his hair. After a few minutes they finally pull away, panting and looking at each other.

"So, ready for your present?" he chuckles as her eyes lights up and she quickly nods. "Ok then" he pulls out an envelope, and a long, hand sized box out from behind him. He takes a deep breath. "Well, I know we promised each one present but I couldn't resist, here" He hands her the two small looking present.

She nervously unwraps the box first and opens it, but she gets chocked up and speechless as her eyes land on the shining objects that lies in the small, velvet box. A necklace with a perfectly shaped heart; embedded with little diamonds, hanging sideway on a long, silver chain. "Troy- "her voice breaks "It's beautiful" little drops of tears starts to leak out of her big, watery brown eyes. She hands him the necklace for him to put it around her neck and lifts her hair up so it won't stay in the way. When he finishes putting it around her neck she gives him a passionate kiss and looks up at him with a watery smile. "Thank you, I loved it"

He smiles, proud and happy that she liked, truly loved the gift he had chosen for this night. "I'm glad you liked it. Now, open the other gift, he gestures to the white envelope that says Gabriella, obviously written by him.

She giggles a little at his eagerness and starts to gently rip at the top of the envelope, anxious to know what's inside. Then she pulls a two pieces of unknown paper and starts to read what it says:

'Passenger: Gabriella Bolton. Seat 14B to Aspen, Colorado, Flight 1231 Delta'

Along with the other paper which says:

'Passenger: Troy Bolton. Seat 14A to Aspen, Colorado, Flight 1231 Delta'

It takes awhile for her to register the information but then a little bell rings. Colorado… skiing…aspen 'Ding Ding Ding!' She looks at troy who was smiling at her with her mouth open. "We are going to-"troy interrupts.

"The same, exact place where we first met, if that is what you were going to say, then yes, that exactly what it is"

"Oh my GOD! TROY!" she squeals as she cups Troy's face with both hand and kisses him, with complete love towards him that starts to pour out of her and tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

Troy is surprised at first but then he starts responding to the kiss and wraps his strong, thick with muscle arm around her waist. A couple minutes later they pull away for air.

"Thank you sooo much for the present. I absolutely love it!" She starts peppering his face with little kiss.

He laughs at her excitement "I am veryyy glad then. Now missy, my turn" he jokes and they both laugh.

"Well, your gift is not exactly here…yet" she starts giggling at his confused look.

"What do you mean?" completely blank, wondering what she meant by the not yet.

"I think this might help" She grabs her purse and pulls out a cute, pink with white polka dots gift bag and hands it to him. He looks at her suspiciously and pulls out an envelope with a heart on it, opens it and reads Gabriella's pretty, perfectly cursive writing:

'Can't wait to meet you in a couple of months, daddy'

He reads it once more and looks up her with his mouth little bit opened and stutters "You mean we're- "he looks at her surprised but a little bit confused.

Gabriella grabs his hand and puts her on her belly and nods slowly, smiling "Troy, you're going to be a daddy"

He looks at her with complete love and passion and tears starts to fill his eyes up a little and he excitedly laughs. "Oh my GOD! We're going to have a baby!" he grabs her face and kisses her and it triggers Gabriella's tears even more. She starts to laugh a little with happiness too. He continues to hold her face with his face when they pull away, "Brie-"his voice breaks a little "You just made me the happiest man alive right now"

Afraid that she'll starts crying even more if she talks, she just nods, replying to what he just said.

"Can you believe this, we are going to a baby that both you and I created with our love" **(A.N: Awww :') he is so sweet) **He releases her face and puts his hand on belly, noticing that it was already growing. She already had evidence; a baby bump. "And your already showing!" he looks surprised at her.

"Yeah, it started showing last week" she starts to wipe her tear-stained cheek and giggles, remember the tough time, trying to hide her bump this past week.

"Really? " he looks surprised at her "How come I didn't notice" forgetting the events that had happened this a couple days ago.

"Well, I have been wearing more baggy clothes and it also explains why I kept making excuses whenever you wanted to get too touchy or have sex with me" she shakes her head, remembering his whines and complains whenever she refused his cute, light touches or said that she was too tired or not feeling well.

"Ohhh yeah" he chuckles as the memories starts coming back to him. A comfortable silent surrounds them and troy is the first to break it. "I love you" he kisses her lightly and backs away after a second "And our baby too" he leans down and kisses her growing belly too.

"I love both of you too" touched by his affection that he already had towards their unborn child. They kiss again and longer but much to Gabi's dismay; he breaks away. "I do have one more surprise" he stands up and picks her up bridal style as she squeals, surprised by his action and carries her to their bedroom. After he walks in, he kicks the door closed, puts her down onto their king sized bed and crawls over her, and swaddles her, already attacking her red, juicy lips. Gabriella; excited by his action, starts to unbuttoning his blue dress shirt, ripping it off and runs her hands up and down his muscular chest, up his shoulder and starts grabbing hand full of his light brown hair.

As for troy, he starts to feeling his pant get tight and moans a little. Glad that Gabriella gets the hint and starts to pulling out his belt and pull down his dark jeans, releasing his already erection and he moans of relief. So, he unbuckles her black belt and pulls her red dress in a swift move and unclasps her red, lacy bra, leaving her round mounds exposed to him. "You are so damn beautiful", leans down and starts leaving little trail of kisses around one breast to the other. Living the best for last, he sucks her erected nipples but not for too long. She moans with pleasure of his gentle kisses and suckling and moves her hand downward and starts stroking his length slowly.

"Troy" he looks up at her and sees the desire in her eyes. "I need you. Make love to me" and that's all he needed to hear. She kicks off her underwear and helps him pull down his. She looks down at her favorite of troy's body. The thing that she loved to feel inside her, the thing that helped them create their precious miracle that was right now, growing inside her.

Troy crawls back, between her spread legs that were waiting for him. He slowly and gently pushes himself in between her swollen folds, both enjoying the contact they were now in. He slowly moves in and out, gently, being careful since now she was pregnant.

Gabriella's eyes fills with tears a little, touched by his obvious gentleness. But she needed more "Troy, oh god" she moans a little "I know...that you are trying to be careful...but please...harder"

"Are you sure it is not going to hurt the baby?" he can't help but worry and she nods.

"I'm 100 percent sure…please"

Even though he was still a little worried, he starts going a little bit faster and harder and they both moan. He leans down and starts to suck her hard, erected nipples again and she moans with pleasure, arching her back more "Troooyyy" he moves up her neck and to her lips. He nibbles on her bottom lip and slips his tongue between her lips, battling with hers. Soon, he gets even faster as he starts to release into her and feels Gabriella shake with pleasure, with her eyes closed underneath him. His arms start to feel weak and he collapse onto her, but at the same time, careful not to squash her.

They both pant, trying to get their heart to slow down and their mind to come back; letting the 'fuzzle' fade away. Troy pulls himself out and falls onto his side of bed and wraps his arms around Gabriella as she leans her back to his chest and he puts his hand on her belly and she places her hand over his. They whisper their 'I love you' to each other and drifts off to sleep.

**WOW! **

**I am seriously, impressed with myself, when I was reading it over, I was like "Who wrote this!" I cannot believe I actually wrote this. This has to be one my best, ever written story! :D **

**I am so excited to see what you guys think and continue with this story. **

**Sorry if I have grammar errors, English is not my first language so please, no rude comments, but if you want to leave some feedbacks of something I did wrong repeatedly then please tell me! I'll gladly accept the help! :D **

**Thank you!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	2. You're Late!

**Heyyyyy How's it going? :D**

**Thanks for the review(s) come on guys, it is not so hard to click that button and to at least say good job or bad idk… please, and it makes me feel proud if you guys do! :/ Maybe it is too hard to ask but anyways**

**Let's get along with the story…**

Gabriella is situated on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table as she rubs her 5 month belly. "Where is your daddy, baby?" she looks down at her expanding belly and feels the baby moving around and kicks where her hand was. She looks up and glares at the clock, counting the minutes that Troy was suppose to be home by, but is late. Two hours late! And hasn't been answering any of her calls or texts, he didn't even bother to call! She was mad, no that's an understatement, she was pissed. Soon, she hears the lock of the front door clicking so she walks over and crosses her arm over her chest, waiting for him to notice her standing there.

He shuts the door and when he turns around, he jumps a little, startled by her standing there, glaring at him. "Oh jeez, Brie, don't scare me like that" he shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up on the hook. But Gabriella still doesn't say anything. "So, how are you?"

"How am I?" she scoffs and starts walking closer to him. "How am I?"

He looks at her confused, "yeah, that's what I just asked. Is there a problem?"

"Tons!" her arms fly up, and starts getting aggravated "You are two hours late, and you were suppose to bring us dinner today! But, noooo, you don't even bother to call or even answer MY calls troy!"

He frowns and his eye brows leans inward "I'm sorry ok? I was really busy today"

"Too busy for your pregnant wife? Who had to eat heated up spaghetti from two nights ago!" her face was already turning a little bit red and her voice rises.

"Well, I am can't be some couch potato or lazy ass, I have bills to pay, and at least somebody works around here!" he knew what he just said, was wrong.

Tears wells up in her eyes, and her voice goes back to a quiet soft one but strained, "Fine, troy, maybe you're right" a tear rolls down her cheek.

"No, Brie, I didn't-"he tries to walk closer to her.

"No, it's ok, I mean who would want a pregnant woman as wife who doesn't work, or cook. And is a pain in the ass. I'm sorry" she wipes her tears as it starts falling down quicker and walks up the stairs, leaving troy stranded in the foyer.

He sighs as his hand runs through his hair and his face. 'Idiot' he whispers to himself and goes to the kitchen to make the dinner that he didn't bring for them. When he is finished, he goes up their bedroom and opens the door, letting the light of the hallway hit on Gabriella's tear-stained face, which meant she was crying but he quickly closes it because he didn't want to wake her up. He kicks off his shoes and climbs on the bed, facing her and caresses her cheek. "I am sooo sorry Brie" he whispers. She is deep sleep, so she just subconsciously snuggles into him and sighs contently at the warmth of his body. He gently wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him as if protecting both her and their precious cargo.

An hour later, Gabriella looks at the bright, red digits on the clock that reads '12:05' and looks back at troy who was peacefully sleeping next to her and whispers, "It's ok wildcat. I love you too much to be mad". He doesn't respond and continues to sleep like she expected so she just gently kisses his lips and carefully climbs out of bed. She carefully walks down the steps of their stairs, walks into the dimmed kitchen with the little lamps over the skin and counter the only source of light. She notes that Troy made dinner for her that was still in the pots on the stove.

She peeks into them, seeing spaghetti with red sauce, and Italian marinated chicken. Her eyes lights up and she starts to feel little flutters and movement in her stomach. "See baby? Looks like daddy made us some delicious food. We shouldn't let go to waste right?" she feels a strong kick as a respond. "I'll take that as a yes" she grabs a plate and places all on the food in front of her.

"Mhm, this is so good" she closes her eyes and admires the food; leaving her in peace.

"I'm glad you like it. It is a Bolton specialty" a voice breaks the silent and Gabriella jumps in her seat and turns her attention to the kitchen doorway.

"Jeez, you scared me" she puts her hand over her rapidly beating heart. Troy chuckles and starts walking towards her.

"Sorry" he sits down next to her. "So, how are you feeling?"

She smiles, "Much better, I was so hungry when I woke up, but now I am good". He frowns.

"I am so sorry Brie, about being late and never calling you, or saying those things which I didn't mean and-"Troy is interrupted by Gabriella's lips. She backs away and giggles at his reaction.

"You babble too much"

"Hey!" he feigns hurt and she giggles even more which makes him smile.

"Troy, it's ok. Don't be too hard on yourself. I was probably being a pain in the ass anyway. So, part of it was my fault too" she sits on his lap sideways and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, that is true. You were" he laughs and receives a slap on the chest.

"Now that is just mean!" she pouts and her eyes fill up with tears which alerted him.

"No brie, I was kidding, I didn't mean it" he quickly tries to reassuring her, but she just burst with laughter.

"Got ya!" they both laugh and when it cease down, they lean their foreheads together and fall into a comfortable silent. But Gabriella is the first to break it. "You know, the ultra sound is tomorrow"

"Yeah, I know. I even put a reminder on my phone. Are you excited?" he wonders.

"Of course I am, but I am also nervous and worried" Worries starts rushing in and is etched on her face.

"What are you worried about?" he puts his hand on her expanding belly and spreads his fingers, caressing it softly.

She smiles at his gesture, "I don't know" she shrugs. "I am just worried; I don't want anything to happen to this baby troy. All mothers worry and I can't help it"

"I know that, and it is perfectly normal to worry, but don't stress yourself out. You know that is not good for you and our baby is going to perfectly healthy and beautiful. How can it not be? We are some pretty hot parents" he says cockily and winks.

She laughs, "You always know what to say" she yawns and puts her head on his shoulder.

He kisses the side of her head, "I think we should get you to bed missy". He puts one arm under her leg and the other behind her back and stands up.

She whines, "No, I don't want to go to bed. I am not tired" she yawns again and closes her eyes.

"Uh-huh, I can see that" he climbs up the steps, walks into their bedroom and puts her under the soft cover of their bed. "I'll be right back". He hears a 'mhm, k' from her and quickly goes downstairs to check if everything is locked and shuts out all the lights. He climbs up two steps at a time, returning to their bedroom and climbs under the cover and pulls Gabriella closer to his chest. "I love you".

"I love you too wildcat" and they both drift off to deep slumber. Not knowing what would come their way the next day at their appointment.

**I know this is short, but it kind of a filler. I also haven't updated because I have been so busy, so I wanted to update quickly to get more readers. I promise that the next chapter is more drama, real drama, not like relationship drama. Real life drama and a lot of emotions. It will be up soon, I hope. **

**See ya next time guys, I hope you guys are liking it so far so please review and post it on facebook or something to help me get more readers. PLEASE! :D **

**THANK YOU! **


	3. Crashing Down

"squeak….squeak…squeak" the shoes on the white, waxed floor of the hospital that's sounds thundering in a quiet waiting room.

Gabriella looks at the clock and the sounds rings in her ear 'tick-tock, tick-tock' she sighs impatiently. They have been waiting to be called in for their 5-month appointment. She forces her eyes to pull away from the clock and turns to the tv that was in the corner of the kid's play-room. Which was playing Handy Manny **(Don't own, but I love that show :D) **to try and distract herself from the time that was ticking away.

"uno, dos, tres, cuarto, cinco, seis, siete, ocho" Manny counts his tools as the working song starts playing and she smiles, with her head nodding with the beat of the song and sings in her head along with it. "Hop up, jump in" but this mother turns the volume down because her baby was sleeping which annoys Gabriella a little and she turns away.

"Tap, tap, tap, tap" she growls in annoyance as her husband tapped onto the marble floor. "Troy, would you knock that off please?" she gives him a glare and he stops immediately.

"Jeez, sorry. Why are you so grumpy, you know that is not good for the baby" he puts his hand protectively on her big belly. She was about to push it away, but then it soothes her, as she starts to feel their baby kick, where troy had his hand.

"I'm sorry" she sighs and pouts. "I am just tired of waiting…" in the back they hear a door open and a nurse call, "Gabriella Bolton?"

Gabriella smiles and stands up with the help of troy "Finally!", troy chuckles.

The nurse smiles at them, "Hey you two, how are you guys doing?" she leads them into the check-up room and logs in on the computer.

Gabriella sits on the bed, "We're great! What about you?" Gabriella always being the one who cared about others' feeling, had to ask. She hated when you would ask how the person is, and the person wouldn't ask the question back, like as if they didn't even care.

The nurse sighs, "Exhausted, but when I saw your name on the list, it was like a cup of coffee" they laugh. "You guys are the hot topic in this ward" she starts to put the pressure cuff around Gabriella's arm and takes her pressure.

"Good things, I hope" troy speaks up and the nurse giggles.

"Of course! Now, let's talk business here, you missy" she turns to Gabriella, "Your pressure is a little high today, so you should be taking it easy. Anyways, so, today is your monthly check-up, ultra-sound, and you will also be checking for any disabilities, right?" both of them, meaning Troy and Gabriella nods their head.

"Ok then, let's get you guys in a new room" they all walk out and walk into another room, that's regularly for the encounter between the doctor and the patient, which has the desk in the corner, the sink in the other, with all the machines, and the bed by the door.

"You can sit here Gabriella, and the doctor will be with you guys shortly" they nod and say their 'thank you' before she walks out. For the next couple minutes, troy and Gabi were just talking about random things to take their minds off from the check-up, especially the disability one, because they were both secretly nervous and scared. They hear a knock, and a few seconds later, Doctor McKessie, AKA Tay, walks in.

"Hey love birds" Tay greets them as she sits on the rolling chair and logs in on the computer.

"Hey Tay" Gabriella smiles brightly, and Tay giggles.

"Gabs, what have you been doing this week? It says here, your blood pressure is a little high today" she gives Gabi a stern, motherly look and Gabi blushes.

"Well…"

"Nevermind, shouldn't have asked" Tay blushes and turns away, typing down notes. "Ok, you guys ready to see your baby?" They both nod excitedly, which makes her laugh a little. She rolls the ultra-sound next to the bed; Gabi lies down and brings her shirt up, over her growing belly. Tay squirts the gel, which made Gabi flinch a little because of its coldness.

"Well, it seems like the baby is playing hide and seek today" Gabi giggles, but it got her worried.

"There she is…" Tay moves closer to the screen, studying the baby's form. Concern etched on her face, which did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Tay?" Troy speaks up and Tay takes a deep breath and turns to them.

"Well, you know how the babies have this growth measure that did should follow every month, each week right?" Troy and Gabriella nods.

"It seems like the baby's measure is below those average level for your 5th month. The arms, femurs, and head are not growing correctly" worries and sorrow etched on her face as those words left her mouth.

"Is that a bad thing?" tears were already filling Gabriella's eyes and once again Taylor takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry guys, but there is a possibility that the baby could be born with down-syndrome, I'm not 100% sure but it is possible"

Gabriella laid there frozen, tears leaking down her cheeks, letting the information sink in, but she didn't want it to sink in. she didn't want it to be true, but it was reality. She also didn't want to cry in front of troy and Tay so she wiped her face and nodded. "What now?" her voice hoarse.

"Well, I just want to make sure everything is ok so now we are going to have you come every two weeks, just to be cautious, and Gabs. Don't worry, I may be wrong, so don't lose hope. I'm going to print some pictures for you guys and a couple for me so I can keep records and talk to some other doctors about this ok?" Both Troy and Gabriella nodded, slowly. Gabriella wiped off her belly and troy helped her stand up, off the bed. They were all quiet, but Gabriella hugged Taylor.

"Thank you, Tay. For helping and being here"

Taylor got some tears in her eyes, "You don't even have to thank me, Gabby, you are like my sister" they giggled a little and the couple left.

The ride back home was quiet and anyone who sat in the car, could sense the tense floating in the air. When they got home, Troy opened the front door, letting Gabriella enter first.

"Um, I'm going to go to bed for a little. Take a small nap ok?" she avoided eye contact with troy, and he nodded, feeling a little bit hurt.

"Ok, I'll start dinner" he replied softly as she slowly walked up the stairs, she nodded and crept in their bedroom, closing the door.

Gabriella sat on the bed, her feet together, cradling her 5 month belly. She sat there in the dark and quiet. She felt her eyes and nose start to burn as her vision got glossy and blurred with tears. She rubbed her belly, looking down at it. "Oh baby" since she was alone she let the tears go. A sob came out of her mouth and she buried her face into her hand. She sobbed freely, thinking about what Taylor said, the possibility of her baby having down-syndrome. If that was true, she would raise her baby with so much love no matter what. She just thought that no child deserve to live that way.

Troy's heart broke and fell into pieces as he listened to his wife cry in their room. He slid down the door, with his back leaning onto it. A fat tear slid out of his eyes.

**Hey guys, I know short chapter and such a long wait. I am soooo sorry. If you haven't noticed, I am sure you have, but I am also busy writing another story "Finally!" and adverted my attention from this story and I apologize. I will be writing the new chapter after I finish uploading this one. So by the time you read this, I will be working on chapter 4. I know this chapter was depressing, but it is a true story. I hope you guys liked it though. **

**Please, please, pretty please with a shirtless zac efron ;D please review**

**Im serious! Review!**

**Thanks! OH YEAH! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL WILL BE ON DISNEY CHANNEL TODAY, ALL THREE OF THEM. IT STARTS BEFORE THE SUPER BOWL IF YOU ARE FOOTBALL FAN. IF YOU ARE, YOU MIGHT MISS THE 3****RD**** THE ONE, BUT THE FIRST TWO, YOU CAN STILL WATCH. IT IS A SING A LONG MARATHON! :D**


End file.
